1. Field of the Invention
This invention is associated with the field of automotive and marine battery technology, specifically as related to the repair of such devices to allow economical additional use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous battery construction techniques involved the use of an asphalt-sealed cover plates. The method of sealing facilitated straight-forward repair of batteries by means of heating the asphalt seal for removal of the cover plate to gain access to a defective cell. Following cell repair by removing, repairing, and replacing the cover and the cell, the asphalt seal was easily reformed.
Present-day manufacturing techniques have eliminated the asphalt seal through the use of a complete plastic casing to provide improved moisture resistance. However, the elimination of the asphalt seal also precluded ready access to the battery interior for repair purposes, resulting in the wasteful practice of battery replacement rather than the economical practice of battery repair.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to achieve an economical and effective repair method suitable for plastic-cased batteries.